1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus comprising a high-voltage measuring capacitor and, in particular, comprising a high-voltage capacitor formed by a high-voltage conductor of a fully insulated, metal-encapsulated high-voltage switch-gear installation and by a surface electrode associated with the former.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If high-voltage measurements are preformed with a high-voltage measuring capacitor of the aforesaid type, such as in an arrangement in which the latter is used with a low-voltage capacitor to form a capacitive voltage divider, the voltage measurements will have substantially no error only if the capacitance of the high-voltage measuring capacitor remains at a constant value. However, since such a high-voltage measuring capacitor is usually subjected to at least temperature variations and, moreover, since its dielectric exhibits a temperature dependence, the capacitance of the capacitor will usually vary, thereby causing errors of greater or lesser magnitude in the voltage measurements being derived therefrom.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to carry out such voltage measurements so as not to be influenced by the capacitance changes of the high-voltage measuring capacitor.